


Teen aika

by mopsi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopsi/pseuds/mopsi
Summary: Tämä on Matille.





	Teen aika

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on Matille.

Tohtori Kumma tunnisti tämän naisen. Hän oli ollut Kostajien kokouksessa Lontoossa kerran, ja tohtori oli käynyt siellä myös. Hän nyökkäsi tervehdyksen ja kehotti naista istuutumaan.

“Tulette siis keskustelemaan taikuudesta?” hän kysyi. “Sellaisestahan puhuitte sähköpostissanne - mainitsitte sensuuntaisia asioita kuin..." Hän vilkaisi kannettavaansa ihan kuin olisi tarkistanut yksityiskohtia, jotka hänen muistinsa oli joka tapauksessa tallentanut lähes sana sanalta. "Rinnakkaismaailmat, asioiden kuten saarien piilottaminen todelisuustaskuihin ja sen sellainen?”

“Juuri näissä asioissa rohkenin lähestyä teitä”, Louvren intendentti sanoi hymyillen. Hän istahti tohtorin kotoisan ullakkoasunnon tuoliin. “Olen kyllä nähnyt osuuteni niin kutsutuista, ah, yliluonnollisista ilmiöistä, mutta olette varmasti kokeneempi tietyissä asioissa. Minulla on edelleenkin paljon opittavaa maailman lainalaisuuksista laajasta koulutuksestani huolimatta… ja siitä huolimatta että olen kirjaimellisesti jumalatar.”

Tohtori kohotti kulmakarvojaan kuin hieman epäillen määritelmää, mutta ei sanallakaan muutoin kyseenalaistanut sitä. “Teetä, neiti?” hän kysyi. “Vai oletteko pariisilaisten tapaan vannoutunut kahvinjuoja?”

“Minä muistan edelleen Lontoon-ajoiltani herkullisen teekupposen tuoksun", Diana sanoi hymyillen.

Tohtori ojensi Dianalle yhden nepalilaisista teekupeistaan. Diana ihaili kaunismuotoista astiaa.

“Vaikuttaa ihastuttavalta. Tämä lienee Katmandussa käsintehtyä keramiikkaa. Meillä on joitakin arvokkaita kappaleita Louvressa.”

“Aivan. Teillä on harjaantunut silmä, neiti.”

“Pyydän, sanokaa Diana.” Diana irrotti katseensa aistikkaasta, vaikka maanläheisestä lasituksesta ja väläytti tohtorille yhden hymyistään.

“Ilman muuta. Oma nimeni on Stephen.”

“Hauska tutustua!” Diana nuuhkaisi kuppostaan. “Oh, viehättävä aromi. Hemmottelet minut pilalle.”

“Eihän toki. Kyseessä on aivan arkipäiväinen ele.” Tohtori vaikutti havaitsevan jotakin uutta intendentin olemuksessa. “Ihailen kovasti rannekelloasi, Diana.”

Diana vilkaisi kyseistä kelloa haikeasti hymyillen.

“Kiitos. Sain sen ystävältä.”

Tohtorin suupielet kohosivat samanlaiseen ilmeeseen, vaikka hänelle tämä ele sopi huomattavasti huonommin ja sai hänet vaikuttamaan hitusen jurottavalta. Hän saattoi aavistaa tämän, koska hän pikimmiten nosti oman mukinsa huulilleen ja maisteli teetään kuin sen laatua arvostellen.

“Huomaan, että sinullakin on hieno kello, Stephen.”

“Kiitos. Myös se on ystävältä.”

“Se vaikuttaa olevan jonkinlainen tapa”, Diana huokaisi. Hän nojasi hieman taaksepäin ottaakseen uuden kunnollisen siemauksen vihreästä teestään, jonka raikasta makua taittoi makea tilkkanen hunajaa.


End file.
